Osiris (Earth-616)
Maa-Kheru 'Speaker of the Truth' | CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Ousir, the Man-Woman, | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = (Ennead), | Relatives = Geb (father); Nut (mother); Seth (younger brother); Isis (sister/wife); Nephthys (sister); Hathor (daughter-in-law); Anput (daughter-in-law); Horus (son with Isis); Anubis (son with Nephthys); Razan (daughter); Duamutef, Hapi, Imsety, Qebshenuf, (grandsons); Shu (grandfather); Tefnut (grandmother); Atum/Ammon Ra (great-grandfather); Gaea/Neith (great-great-grandmother); Demiurge/Nun (great-great-grandfather); numerous others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Heliopolis; formerly Heliopolis, Egypt | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 385 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualSkinColour2 = | CharRef = ; Osiris' entry | Citizenship = Heliopolitan | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Ruler of the ; Sky-Father; god of the dead; former Pharaoh of Egypt | Education = | Origin = Ennead | PlaceOfBirth = Heliopolis, Egypt | Creators = Roy Thomas; Bill Mantlo; Sal Buscema | First = Thor #239 | Death = | Overview = | HistoryText = Origin and early years Osiris was a member of the Heliopolitan race of gods who lived in Heliopolis, Egypt. He was the eldest of Geb, god of earth, and Nut, goddess of the heavens, the brother of Seth, Isis and Nephthys. and was the Egyptian benevolent god of the dead. He married his sister Isis and sired Horus. With Seth's wife Nephthys, he also sired Anubis, causing Seth's resentment. Ruler of the Ennead As Geb stepped down from rulership, Osiris was chosen to succeed him, to the dismay of Set who wished to rule Heliopolis. During his rule, Osiris placed mortal pharaoh in charge of Heliopolis, allowing the gods to be less involved in mortal affairs and relocate to the their home in the extradimensional realm of Celestial Heliopolis. Hyborian Age Osiris was seemingly worshiped in Stygia as Osiris the Man-Woman. Category:Stygian DeitiesCategory:Hyborian Age Deities 1000 BC Seeking revenge for impregnating Nephtys, Seth locked Osiris in a coffin and later scattered pieces of his brother throughout Egypt. Osiris' family (Isis, Osiris and Anubis) managed to resurrect him using magic, but after Horus and Osiris were defeated they and Isis were imprisoned in a pyramid for three thousand years by Seth. During that period of imprisonment, Thoth ruled over the Ennead. At some point, Osiris fathered Razan, the Night-Jackal, an half-goddess. Later, For reasons unrevealed, he sentenced her to a 2,000 year imprisonment. Modern Age Osiris , Horus and Isis were finally freed in modern times, where they encountered Thor and Odin. Osiris participated in the Ceremony of Rebirth which reincarnated Odin as Atum-Ra. Osiris aided Thor in defeating Seth. Horus and Isis later attempted to ensure his rebirth during the equinox in New Orleans, where Satan was also trying to ensure the rebirth so he would gain power from it.Ultimately, Daimon Hellstrom prevented the resurrection of Osiris. | Powers = Osiris possesses various superhuman abilities as a result of his Heliopolitan physiology. However, many of his powers are considerably greater than those of most of his race due to the fact that he is their ruler: *'Superhuman Strength:' Osiris possesses superhuman strength considerably greater than that of the average Egyptian god and is capable of lifting about 80 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Osiris is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Osiris' body produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of human beings, and most other members of his race for that matter, during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Osiris' body is highly resistant to physical injury. He is fully capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any form of injury. Osiris' body is even more resistant to injury than most Egyptian gods. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Like all members of his race, Osiris is capable of healing with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency if injured. However, the extent of his healing powers are well beyond those of the majority of his race. He is capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. *'Immortality:' Osiris is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to aging. He has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Energy Manipulation:' Osiris is capable of manipulating great quantities of energy for a variety of uses including firing powerful beams of energy, temporarily augmenting his physical attributes, teleporting across great distances and dimensions, granting superhuman powers to living beings or inanimate objects, etc. | Abilities = Although rarely doing so, Osiris is a formidable combatant, particularly in using his energy manipulating capabilities in combat situations. | Strength = Osiris possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) around 85 tons under optimal conditions. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Bast has been sometimes erroneously listed as the offspring of Osiris. | Trivia = * His symbol was the ostrich. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Osiris at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Teleporters Category:Death Deities Category:Osiris Family Category:Isis Family Category:Geb & Nut Family Category:Mythological Figures